


Adrien Agreste’s Thoughts on the Boobs of One Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by leonardo1123581321



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butt, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smuff, Writing Prompt, awkward boner, awkward teenagers, boobs, i got roped into writing this, no reason boner, oh god don’t hate me, sacks of love, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/pseuds/leonardo1123581321
Summary: It was just supposed to be cuddling on the couch. But Adrien couldn’t help but notice a certain part of Marinette pressed up against him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 52
Kudos: 326





	1. Adrien Agreste's Thoughts on The Boobs of One Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



> From a writing prompt at the MLB Fanworks Discord which you can find [here](https://discord.gg/Q5TqB5n)

Adrien lay on the couch in his bedroom, resting his head on the arm and enjoying the company of Marinette Dupain-Cheng who rested her head on his chest and lay just on top of him. He lived for these moments - those moments when they could be alone together and just cuddle. He loved being here, with his arms wrapped around to hold her close while she snoozed on him.

Of course the fact that she had her boobs pressed against him was also a nice positive. Not that he could ever admit it to her. He didn’t want her to think it was just about her boobs. It wasn’t. He loved her for her.

But whenever she pressed her soft and inviting pillows of love against him, it ignited a feeling of passion inside him that could come out as...wait, did he just pop a boner!? Crap, he had. How could he not, though? Her boobs were just so-

“Adrien?” Marinette stirred out of her sleep, turning her head to look up at him with those deep blue eyes. Crap, he’d definitely woken her up with it. And seeing her half awake with a little drool on her cute little face wasn’t helping anything. Nor was the feeling of her breasts moving across him . Her beauty was marred only by the frown on her face, “Am I laying on something?”

“No?” he said innocently, trying not to think about her breasts dragging themselves across his chest as she adjusted. She frowned in disagreement and went to reach for it, “It feels like there’s something on-”

She stopped midsentence. Crap. As she moved her hand down to move it, she found only his throbbing erection under his pants. And now she was beet red. She squeaked and jumped off him in surprise as she realized what she’d done. And, despite his best efforts to not look, he noticed her boobs swinging from side to side as she adjusted. Their hypnotic back and forth pulled him in towards them, and it was only through sheer concentrated effort that he wasn’t burying his face in them. That was the last thing either of them needed from this embarrassment. 

She was avoiding all eye contact and running her fingers through her hair, as if trying to pretend what happened didn’t just happen. But there was no denying that it did. They may have been dating but there were some things they still hadn’t done yet. And his boner waking her up and her accidentally grabbing it definitely did not help. 

It took a moment for him to finally compose himself enough to mumble out, “Sorry.”

She didn’t answer and he was certain he’d screwed up. But then she asked, “Was...was it...because of me?”

“I...um...yeah,” he answered sheepishly, beginning to rub his neck at the awkward turn things were taking. And the silence was getting deafening for him. He couldn’t bare it. Which was perhaps why he’d perhaps babbling without thinking, “I couldn’t help it. It was enjoying you laying on me. And then I thought about how your boobs were pressed up against me and that didn’t help at all.”

He failed to noticed the reaction she gave him, not that he could because now that was all he could think about, “But they’re just so soft and smooth and being pressed against them was just too much. They’re so pillowy and soft and full of love and bouncy and my favorite thing about them is that they’re yours which makes the most perfect boobs in the whole world. And when I hold you and they press against me and make me feel so warm and safe and-”

Marinette turned bright red and was completely embarrassed, “Adrien!”

Despite her attempt to get his attention, he couldn’t stop himself from going on and gushing, “-I could just fall asleep in between them because they’re so...mmm…and to be honest, there are times when your Ladybug and that costume doesn’t leave much to the imagination. I mean the way they float through the air and swing around as you move is so hypnotic and enticing. And I’m worried that if I keep going, you’ll think that I’m only interested in you because of your boobs.”

“Adrien!” Marinette protested again but he was too far gone now. His babbling had no off switch. 

“But I’m not. I love you for you, Marinette! I love how smart you are. And how kind. And I love that look on your face when you come up with an idea, whether it’s for your fashion designs or when you figure out how to use your Lucky Charm to defeat the Akuma. And that passion you have for-”

He was stopped mid sentence when she went to hug him. More specifically, when she went to hug his face into her chest. Her could smell the perfume she wore...a sweet smell like cherries and roses that drove him crazy. If it was all possible for him to be any more erect, he definitely was. But it stopped him long enough to finally hear Marinette trying to get his attention. 

“Finally, I was wondering when you were going to shut up. It’s okay, Adrien. Really, it’s fine. I know we...never really tried that before but if any one was going to make you...hard...I’m glad it was me,” she said. He was relieved; glad to know that she wasn’t mad at him about it. At least, until he realized she wasn’t letting go. And was she starting to pull him in tighter?

“But because you were an idiot, I’m going to have to punish you. I hope you really enjoy these boobs, Adrien because I’m going to smother you in them until you pass out.”

Those were not the words Adrien thought he was going to hear. But between the two squishy bags of affection and the smell of romance, Adrien didn’t care. He couldn’t think of a better punishment. And if it meant accidentally suffocating in his love’s breasts, then maybe he should misbehave more often. For now, he was just going to enjoy this brief moment of heavenly bliss. 


	2. Adrien Agreste's Thoughts on the Butt of One Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...What have I wrought!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of a writing prompt at the MLB Fanworks Discord which you can find [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)

Some weeks passed after the incident in his bedroom, and the two teenagers were back to their normal interactions with each other. That came as a huge relief for Adrien who was worried he might’ve upset her. To his surprise, Marinette insisted on coming up with code words for...certain unfortunate situations that would likely come up in the future. He was half mortified by it, but also a little relieved because at least they were able to talk about it normally without it affecting their relationship. That’s what mattered most to him - that she felt comfortable around him.

And that’s all he was thinking about as his driver pulled up in front of College Francoise DuPont. Marinette was waiting at the door for him, busy engaged in a conversation with her best friend Alya Cesaire and her boyfriend/his best friend Nino Lahiffe. And the first thing he noticed was her beautiful azure hair tied into pigtails bouncing up and down as she talked animatedly with them.

The second thing he noticed was her butt doing a cute little wiggle as her legs moved with her. Whatever she was talking about had her excited. But he couldn’t take his eyes off it. He only looked away when he heard his driver grunt at him and he realized he’d been sitting in the car staring at her derriere too long. He thanked his driver for the ride and hurried out, hoping that his driver hadn’t noticed him staring. 

Nah it was fine. Gorilla definitely could only see him staring at Marinette. There was no way he was able to tell that he’d been staring directly at her butt.  
  


Since when were butts so enticing to him? More specifically, when had hers become enticing to him? He’d never thought of himself as that kind of guy. Oh no, was he being a creep? He really hoped not! He...ooh, her booty was doing that cute little wiggle again.

  
WHY WAS THAT SO NICE TO LOOK AT!?

It wasn’t like he wanted to put his face in it or anything else he would think to do with her boobs. He just really wanted to hold them and keep them safe in his hands so that they’d never be cold and maybe give them a playful squeeze that would...

POOP COMES FROM THERE!

He shook his head and tried to keep his composure as he walked up to Marinette, all the while realizing that maybe his pants ‘specially designed and tailored exclusively for Adrien Agreste by his father Gabriel’ were maybe just a little too tight around the crotch. Of course, all three of them had noticed him by then. Marinette specifically was excited, doing a cute little dance before running up to hug him, giving him a morning kiss on the cheek, “Adrien!”  
  


“Morning Marinette,” Adrien hugged her back, trying his best to avert his gaze from her booty in full display and easily within reach for him. He. Was. NOT. THAT. KIND. OF. GUY.

…so...

....So why did it look so adorably pettable and...oh just look at the way they're wiggling right now! And up close, he could also see a little jiggle with that wiggle. He was mesmerized by the motion and he really hoped no one was following his gaze. She must definitely be happy to be with him. At least there was that. And...oh, yep. She was definitely feeling his morning greeting for her. 

On cue, she pulled his ear to her lips and whispered, “Please, tell me you aren’t.”

  
“Eiffel Tower,” he whispered their code word back, mortified and most definitely dying inside from embarrassment, “You...don’t think it’s...noticeable?”

“You’re such an idiot,” she teased him, giving him another peck on the cheek. Then that look came across her face...the kind he would normally fall in love with except he didn't like the direction it was going, “Hang on. I’ve got an idea.”

She spun around in place, and squeezed his arms around her so that he was holding her from behind, “There. Now no one can see it.”

Yeah, no one could...but there was another problem now. His...tower was pressed up against her...oh god, why was the image of a hotdog in a bun coming to his mind!? He quietly grunted, “Yeah...but...uh...another problem.”

If she could tell, she wasn’t saying anything because she was already moving towards the Nino and Alya and since when did her butt sway this much? It had to be on purpose! And if it wasn’t on purpose, he really wished they were in a position where he could enjoy it. But...he was just glad no one could tell. He did the only thing he could and buried his face where her neck met her shoulder.

“Geez, you two are awfully attached this morning,” Alya said.

“We just missed each other,” Marinette said cheerily, still keeping her arms wrapped around his. And there went another little asset dance. It was so...rhythmic and bouncy and soft and somehow a little more comforting. 

“Anyway, we’d better get to class before Miss Bustier thinks we’re late,” Nino said, taking Alya’s hand and leading the way. He’d always felt the walk to class was too short because he wanted to walk hand in hand with Marinette all the time. Now he felt it was too far because every step between her squishy cheeks was just making his pants tighter. But it felt so…

So…

...safe and tender and warm and he just wanted to take a moment and wrap his arms around them so that they could be safe from this cruel, cold world that only ever seemed to want to give them an akuma for the day and today would be a really bad day for an akuma. Tight jeans were one thing but tight leather spandex was...not going to hide anything. And the class definitely noticed them walking into class the way they did.

But he didn’t care. He was just...enjoying every second of this blissful pleasure that was beyond words to describe. How could something so...disgusting be so...so...HOT!? And without thinking he started kissing her neck line.

“ADRIEN!” He pulled away immediately, and she turned in his arms. Somehow they’d ended up in front of his desk and the whole class was staring. He definitely cared now. She pushed him into his chair and giggled, “Save it for after class...okay?”

Damn, how was she so good at this? At least he got to enjoy...that cursed, wretched. beautiful, jaw-dropping, heavenly view a little longer as she walked up the stairs to the row behind him where she joined Alya. The two girls giggled immediately, with Alya asking what just happened. He could hear Nino asking something similar from beside him but the embarrassment got the better of him. He just buried his face into his arms, trying not to think about a wiggling tush or jiggling boobs. 


	3. Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s Thoughts on the Booty of one Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the prompt from the MLB Fanworks Discord which can be found [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> Written with help from the love of my life, who helped provide a female perspective...I had no idea she paid this much attention to this stuff.

Marinette sat on the bench on the sidelines, watching as Adrien fenced against one of their classmates for fencing club practice. She cheered him on enthusiastically, even though she didn’t really understand what was going on. Adrien and his opponent moved back and forth, each taking turns to strike and deflect each other. It was a fast paced sport, but it was so tense that seconds felt like hours to watch. Not that Marinette was complaining.

Something she noticed very early on was that his fencing uniform wasn’t very loose or baggy. In fact, it was very tight to his body. And when he moved, it showed off his pert and juicy booty for the whole world to see. That ass was tight enough to bounce a quarter off of it. And she could watch it all day if weren’t for the fact that she liked staring at his face too much.

But with the workout he got as a fencer and as Chat Noir, she could see how big his glutes were getting. In fact, she’d taken to walking behind him up the stairs so she could listen to the faint sound of his cheeks clapping with every step.

“WOOHOO! GO ADRIEN!” she said as he took a stance that pointed his assets right at her. Anytime he moved, it would pull the uniform tighter around his butt and accentuate its curves nicely.

How could she be so lucky to be in a relationship with a boy who owned something so heavenly and too good for this world? And it made her wonder if he had side dimples on them too. 

It was booty the whole world needed to see but only she could have the privilege of having them. And the number of times she thought about reaching out for them whenever they cuddled…

It was making her hot and bothered just thinking about climbing into them. As Alya would put it, she was thirsty for that boy. 

It was a great disdain that the fencing match eventually ended, and she hurried up to meet Adrien with his water bottle and congratulatory kiss on the cheek, “You did great today, Adrien.”

“Thanks Marinette. How could I not, with such a great cheerleader like you there for me?” he winked at her, wiping the sweat off himself with a towel before taking a big gulp of water. He sighed, “I need to go get changed out of my gear and then we can head back to your place to do our homework.”

“Of course!” she said, unaware of the excited little wiggle she was doing as he made his way off to the locker room to change. And once again, she found her gaze making its way to his bottom. He was so slick with sweat that his uniform was sticking to the curves of his rump and actually seemed to disappear into the crack, accentuating further for all the world to see. Tikki help her, why was this boy so booty-licious? She hated to see him go, but she loved to watch him leave. 

This was normal right? She was a perfectly healthy teenage girl and it was totally normal for her to be interested in her boyfriend’s tuchis...right? It was totally normal to be staring this much, right?

She waited patiently for him to exit the locker room, her head filled with the images of his bubble butt bouncing around and biting her lip anxiously at all the ways she wanted to hold it. All the ways she wanted to love it and worship it. Him!

All the way she wanted to love and worship him! That’s what she meant! 

…

Was she a pervert? 

Could girlfriends be perverted? Nah.

And then Adrien came out of the locker room with a towel draped around his shoulders. He sighed, “Alright. Ready to go?”

“Always, handsome!” she said excitedly, jumping up onto him to wrap her arms around his neck. She could practically smell the erogenous smell of sweat still rolling off him. She could practically drown in his musk. She took a big sniff before kissing him and Adrien laughed, “Uh, Marinette. I can’t walk with you hanging off my back like that.”

“Just a little longer?” she asked, enjoying holding him from behind. Of course she was a head shorter than him so he had to lean back to keep from choking. He just laughed and picked her up from behind, adjusting so that she was on his back. She squealed from the surprise of suddenly being lifted up into the air as he added, “Okay. Since you won’t let go, I’ll just have to keep you on. Hang on tight, okay?”

Of course it was hard to miss the feel of his booty shaking with every step as he moved one step at a time. Was this what it felt like for him earlier? If so, she was enjoying it as she hugged him tighter from behind and kissed his neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said back. She loved hearing that. She loved the sound of his voice. His smell. The feel of his booty with every step he took out of the school and towards her family bakery. And as she rested her head on his back, she swore she could hear his steady heartbeat. So strong and gentle, and so calming. Before she knew it, she was asleep before they even walked into the bakery. 


	4. Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Thoughts on the Booty of One Adrien Agreste Part 2 or How Chat Noir Began Trending on the Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in Marinette's thoughts on her boyfriend's booty continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of a prompt from the MLB Fanwords discord which you can find [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> Written at the request of [ Lady Kae. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae)
> 
> Made with continued help from the love of my life, who continues to provide me with the female perspective and make me VERY self conscious of my own personal...ahem, assets.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or Ladybug as she currently appeared, stared at her boyfriend in stunned disbelief. She knew her boyfriend had a juicy booty. She had considered it a gift to the world. But she never would’ve conceived that this opportunity would be presented before her on a golden platter. 

A routine patrol went horribly wrong when an akuma appeared and attacked. And in the middle of their fight, Chat Noir jumped a little too high and a little too far. He’d crashed straight into a billboard and was stuck halfway through - specifically a billboard of himself as Adrien Agreste and some new cologne line his father was trying to promote. From the front, he’d managed to crash through his own nose on the billboard which permanently ingrained the mental image of Adrien having a little Chat Noir boogey hanging out of his left nostril in her mind. 

But from the back of the billboard, Adrien’s flailing legs and attempt at escape created a glorious image she wanted to remember for as long as she lived. His legs swinging around like crazy did nothing to distract from the hypnotic sight of his own butt bouncing up and down in the air. Two incredibly beautiful golden globes bouncing before her eyes, just begging to be held safe and warm in her hands. She just wanted to reach out and give them a nice and friendly little squeeze but…

Okay, she was not a pervert. She was most definitely not dirty minded. 

She was just enjoying her boyfriend’s assets. His ass-ets, as he would put it.

…

…

He must never know that those words crossed her mind.

“M’lady?” he asked in a pleading tone.

“Butt!” she said, shaking her head, “I mean butt! I mean what! What?”

Yep. Not subtle at all, Marinette. From the sound of his voice, it sounded like Adrien really wanted to get free. And as much as she wanted to enjoy the view, they still had an akuma to think about and defeat and why was this such a nice thing to look at!?

“Do you mind giving me a little push? I’m kinda stuck,” he said nervously, legs still trying to push himself free of the trap he’d gotten stuck inside of. 

“I’m...uh...going to have to touch your…butt...is that okay?” she asked anxiously, still processing the fact that a dream opportunity was coming to her so easily.

“Just do what you have to do, m’lady. This is getting embarrassing. I’m dangling like a snot out of my own nose!” he complained. She didn’t need any invitation from there and proceeded to grab his butt. And the instant her hands wrapped around his gloriously toned cheeks of muscular squishiness that made them like clouds of cotton candy and sweet tender adoration, she felt a fire burning inside her that...

Wait a minute. Was she wet!? 

CRAP! 

She was really glad Adrien couldn’t see. But he could definitely feel because the next words out of his mouth were, “M’lady. You’re not pushing.”

“RIGHT! RIGHT! SORRY! HANG ON,” She cried as she pulled her hands back, pressing her fingers together anxiously, “It’s just, your butt looked so good in your suit and...Chat...is that…”

“...No…”

It definitely was. There was nothing else it could be. There was a bulge hanging down the front side of his leather cat suit that hadn’t been a second ago. What was with her boyfriend and his Eiffel Tower!? She just sighed, “I’m looking right at it. Code words, please.”

He was quiet for a good long moment before he finally answered, “Eiffel Tower. It’s...uh...Napoleonic Revolution...can we please use a shorter code name for that?”

“That one was your idea,” she pointed out, trying to think of how to get him out of the billboard without having to accidentally...feel that...And good lord, how much of its shape was going to be outlined by the suit!? Why did something so nice have to have attached to something so disgusting!? And how could she grab his toned and jiggly booty without accidentally grabbing his...rod…which was probably as squishy and firm as a French baguette fresh out of the...

MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

She was not...blushing from the thoughts of what she wanted to do with that booty. And the way his belt tail fell between the crack of his shapely derriere was so enticing to look at, it made her just want to take two big handfuls and squeeze them together. Then she noticed his baton hanging off his back where he usually kept it and the thought occurred to her to use that to wedge him loose. After all, it could pry him out. 

“I’ve got another idea! Um...is it alright if I reach around?” she asked anxiously.

“WHAT!?” he asked.

“OH! I didn’t mean...I meant...I’m going to use your baton and wedge you loose!” she explained, realizing the implications of what she’d initially said, “Does that work for you?”

“Just...please get me out,” he whined.

“Okay, hang on,” she said, as she grabbed the metal pole from his belt and extended it. She reached it through a small gap in the hole and tried to use it to wedge him free. Or at least make the hole bigger.

“M’lady! OW! Stop! This isn’t! ACK! AAAAH!”

Marinette pulled the baton out when it shifted during one of her attempts to wedge him loose and...jabbed him somewhere even she thought would’ve been too intimate. 

“CHAT! ARE YOU OKAY!?” she asked nervously, trying not to notice the bobbing of his booty squirming in pain or his front twitching in what she presumed could only be pain, “I am so sorry, Chat Noir!”

“It...it’s fine...just please don’t do that again,” he whimpered back. 

But she really wanted to…

FOCUS!

She dropped the baton and started thinking of a new plan to get her boyfriend that wouldn’t involve accidentally shoving something up there when...wait just one minute! His belt! Of course!

“M’lady, please get me out of here. There’s a crowd of people down below and they’re starting to take pics!” Chat Noir pleaded. Right. She had to get him out and she knew just how to do it.

“Hang on!” she said, scooping up the tip of his belt and wrapping it around her wrist, “Okay, hang on Chat Noir!”

She gave it a good strong yank and pulled as hard as she could. And when she did, she couldn’t help but notice that his belt pulling down on his waist made his lower half seem to enlarge. Both front and back. She didn’t mind seeing her precious bouncy balls of fun time love getting bigger - that just meant more to squeeze and play with. 

BUT WHY WAS THE FRONT GETTING BIGGER TOO!?

And...was it twitching!?

As if to confirm her thoughts, she heard Adrien moan nervously...Or was it a grunt...Nope, it was definitely a moan. She could tell by the way he did it again. She stopped and Chat complained, “Why’d you stop!? I was almost d-...out! I was almost free.”

“Chat, we’re trying to get you out,” she said, dropping his belt and more than a little alarmed at the noises he was making. She sighed, “Just...just...cataclysm the billboard.”   
  


It was less resignation at the fact that she couldn’t get him out. She probably could. But the temptation to do things to his exposed and defenseless posterior that needed protecting from the cruelties of this world was just too much and she...really needed to not be thinking about this right now. No matter how badly she wanted to comfort the squishy cuddle bum.

Chat Noir groaned and used his Cataclysm to destroy the billboard, finally getting himself free. Then, just like that, the two heroes hurried away to protect his secret identity. After all, the last thing either of them needed was everyone finding out Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Especially after a video started circulating online of Chat Noir making some erogenous noises while stuck in a billboard . The top comment was ‘Ladybug was definitely getting something out back there’.


	5. Marinete Dupain-Cheng's Thoughts on the Eiffel Tower of One Adrien Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dammit Marinette, don't you knock?"
> 
> "Maybe you should lock the door next time, Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of a prompt from the MLB Fanwords discord which you can find [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> Think of this as a deleted scene. The one that my fiancee and I wrote together, but neither of us thought it was particularly good so we never posted it. Until now. Pardon any errors or mistakes. We didn't really edit this so it's just kind of going up as is.

The first time Adrien's wood greeted her, Marinette was embarrassed by the fact that she accidentally grabbed it and annoyed that Adrien was reduced to a babbling mess because of it. The second time it happened, she was a bit more playful about it and teased her boyfriend for it. This time, Marinette found herself in the awkward position of staring straight at her boyfriend’s penis in the unfortunate circumstance of accidentally wandering in on him as he was changing between clothes during a photo shoot.

It wasn’t the fact that she looked at it that was a problem. It was the fact that she had wandered in on Adrien naked and...why did he have to take his clothes all the way off for a photo shoot? Was this a swimwear shoot? An underwear session? No, he would’ve mentioned it if it were…

...so did he just like to go commando without her knowledge? All those time she’d grabbed his butt in its pants, had it just been the jeans between his ass and her hands? 

Her mind reeled with so many questions. Boys did wear underwear right? Or did they all just go around with nothing on? Maybe that was more comfortable? She’d never really thought about the ramifications of having...that dangling between her legs all day. Maybe it was uncomfortable to wear underwear? 

Hell, it would explain why all guys felt the need to sit with their legs spread open. They’d probably sit on it by accident if it had nowhere to go.

WAIT JUST ONE TIKKI-DAMNED MINUTE!

Where did it go when they were wearing pants? She’d seen how tight jeans were making a comeback? So where exactly were guys tucking their johnson? Were they taping it? Tucking it in? Did it magically get smaller? She’d seen it for herself and there was no way that was going anywhere in Adrien’s skin tight skinny jeans. It was not as big as it was pictured in those diagrams in school textbooks. But it was definitely bigger than any one she’d seen on a naked statue before.

She really needed to stop thinking about this. What was she doing before she wandered in on Adrien like that? She was...supposed to give him something…that’s right. The door cracked open and Adrien stepped out wearing his suit for the photo shoot, “Uh...hi...Marinette.”

“H-hey! Adrien,” she stammered back at him, trying her best to not bring her vision down towards his crotch. And the very real possibility that he may not be wearing anything under there. And of course the pants he had to wear for this shoot were the tight kind that would’ve left no room to imagine what he was packing. Speaking of, where the hell was his package? She’d seen it with her own eyes! There was no way he could be wearing anything that tight with something like that between his legs. It was either taped somewhere, shrank into his body, or it was detachable and he had it in his pocket.

But no, she’d seen it. SHE’D FELT IT. More than once. So where the hell was it? What kind of reality altering, bullshit magic was he using to keep that thing hidden inside those pants? If he didn’t have somewhere to be, she would be ripping those pants off to figure it out herself because now she was convinced her boyfriend had some kind of detachable penis.

“Um…Marinette...can you please stop staring?” Adrien asked quietly.

“Huh…? Oh um...yeah…,” she reverted to her previous stammering that she hadn’t done in the longest time. But how could she not. Adrien caught her staring. At his junk! She was just glad neither of their kwamis were here to see what had just happened. Plagg would be laughing his ass off and…Tikki would definitely be giving her some kind of lecture about knocking before going into someone’s dressing room.

But it wasn’t like it was on purpose.

“Um...can we...I don’t know...pretend this didn’t happen?” Adrien asked nervously.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered out, realizing she must’ve been beet red. The young couple spent the rest of the photoshoot avoiding eye contact with each other. Despite what happened, Marinette had to admit Adrien was doing really well at pretending he didn’t just expose himself full frontal at her. Maybe it was the years of modeling experience that made it so easy. 

But for Marinette, it was all she could think about - where did he keep it? did they all look like that? how exactly did it go from limp to hard? Among many other questions running through her mind. 

“Still thinking about it?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette yelped and jumped up in surprise, “A-Adrien? What? When?”

“We’re done for the day and you were so spaced out you probably didn’t notice,” Adrien said quietly, massaging the back of his neck nervously, “Look, um...about what you saw earlier...I’m sorry.”

“What? No! I didn’t see anything! I mean I did but I didn’t!” she stammered, “I mean...it was so small that I-”

She paused when she saw the look on his face and realized she’d probably just insulted him, “I mean...um...it’s big...or…”

A small smile crept onto his face that turned into a chuckle, “I guess we’re both just bad when it comes to this stuff, huh?”

She giggled, “Yeah.”

“So...should we talk about this?” Adrien asked nervously.

“Yes!” Marinette said, “Because I need to know: Where does that thing go when you climb into those skinny pants?” 


	6. Adrien Agreste's and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Thoughts on Their First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not here!

Hi everyone! The fic isn't here. Follow the link to find it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep this fic at M, while the other is X, I posted it under a new title which you can find here: [Adrien Agreste's and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Thoughts on Their First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470165)


End file.
